Damn Cold Night
by shelly99
Summary: *CHAPTER SEVEN IS UP*Mysterious girl shows up. Why is she at Hogwarts? And what does she have to do with Draco?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's my first story, be kind with the reviews.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anybody except Jade and Em.  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was always the same. She stood in front of him, looking up at him adoringly. He had never seen her face, but he knew she was beautiful. Now she was leaning forward, nuzzling his cheek with her own, quietly whispering, "I believe in you. You don't have to be like your father." No one had ever said that to him before, not even his own mother.  
  
He could see an outline of her smiling, a sweet wistful smile, before she buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. She made everything seem all right. She pushed back from him slightly and turned her head up to look at him. She put her hands on either side of his face. "I love you, Draco," she said in a strong voice before bringing his lips to hers.  
  
The brush of lips was a whisper of a kiss, but it was enough to shake him to the core. "I-I-I love you, too, J-" But he wasn't able to finish. She was dragged away from him by a strong hand. He couldn't move.  
  
"I would of thought even you could stay away from a lousy Mudblood," a cold voice told him. He knew that voice from anywhere. He heard it in his worst nightmares, before school, everywhere.  
  
"Let her go, Father." He had his wand pointed.  
  
Lucius Malfoy glared at his son, but pointed his own wand at the girl's head. "Avada . . "  
  
She smiled sadly at Draco and whispered, "You can do it. I know you can. I love you."  
  
"Kadarva!"  
  
"No!!"  
  
She was dead.  
  
This was the part when Draco Malfoy sprang up in bed, sweat dripping down his back. He'd been having this dream ever once in a while since he was a boy, but now it became more and more frequent, as he neared the start of his seventh year.  
  
He swung his feet over the side of the bed and put his face in his hands. "What the hell does it mean?" he mummbled to himself, rubbing his eyes hastily. Was he supposed to meet this girl? Was it a warning? He stood up and walked to the window. He would've thought he'd be glad he only had a year left at Hogwarts, but he wasn't. In a few months time he was expected to follow in his father's dark footsteps. Well, he still didn't like Potter. Or Weasley. Or that know-it-all Mudblood, Granger. But that didn't mean he wanted to become a Death Eater. God knew where it landed the lot of them after You-Know-Who fell from power.  
  
He sighed as he glanced over at his trunk sitting at the edge of his bed. This time tomorrow he'd be waking in his room in the Slytherin dorms. And maybe the dreams would stop.  
  
Jade Winthrop followed her mother and sister towards platform nine and three-quarters. She slung her bag over one shoulder and pushed the trolley, rushing through the crowd of muggles. Her white cat, Guinievere, gave a startled meow as Jade made a sharp turn.  
  
She slipped through the wall between platforms nine and ten without being seen and came through the other side. The hustle and bustle of witches and wizards amazed her. It reminded her of home. Blinking back a rush of tears, she thought, God I miss America.  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was something completely different from her own school, Wheaton School of Higher Learning, one of America's wizarding schools. Hogwarts was full of British wizards, a whole different breed of wizards. They were all so stuffy, and, well, quite rude. Just trying to get school supplies from Diagon Alley was a chore all it's own. Being pushed every which way by students excited about the start of the new year.  
  
Jade sighed unhappily. She was finishing her seventh year at Hogwarts for a reason. She just had to remember that. Just does this and you can go on with the rest of your life, she told herself.  
  
As she reached her family, she didn't notice all the stares coming her way. But then she rarely did. She was a beauty, just as her mother had been when she herself attended Hogwarts. Long dark hair, intense bright green eyes and a perfectly round and smooth face.  
  
Her mother turned to her and smiled. She reached out straightened her daughter's brand new Hogwarts tie. "Don't worry, sweetheart." Her ever present British accent came out soft and strong. "You'll be fine."  
  
Jade shrugged her shoulders slightly and looked over at her sister, Em. Em stared back at her and smiled broadly. "Of course we'll be fine, mom."  
  
She grabbed Jade's chin and tilted her face up. "And don't forget what you have to do. Befriend Draco Malfoy. Do whatever it takes."  
  
"Not an easy task," Jade said unhappily. "Why can't Em do it?" She saw her younger sister shake her head vigorously out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Her mother smiled sadly. "You know why. It's your destiny, not hers." She looked at the clock. "You both should get going. It's almost eleven o'clock."  
  
Em rushed to hug their mother. "I'll miss you, mom. See you at Christmas!" she called over her shoulder as she ran to train.  
  
Jade hugged her mother tightly. "I'll do the Merriweather name proud." She gave her mom a quick peck on the cheek and rushed after her sister. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter sucks. I'm thinking about taking the story off and re- writing it.  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own a thing.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Draco moved through the train looking for his usual compartment. When he did find out, it was already occupied by an obviously lost first year female.  
  
She was staring blankly out the window at the passing scenery. She didn't seem to take notice of anyone standing in the doorway.  
  
"Are you a little lost?" he sneered at her.  
  
She turned her head slowly, as if just realising he was there. He had to admit, for a first year she was very good looking. Brown hair that fell past her shoulders neatly. Beautiful full lips that went perfectly with an even more beautiful face. And lovely bright green eyes that were now regarding him coolly.  
  
She stared at him for a moment, a quick look of . . . something in her eyes that disappeared so fast he didn't have enough time to even wonder about it. And then finally she spoke.  
  
"Why would I be lost?" she said in a soft, very American accent.  
  
Draco leaned against the door frame. "This is my compartment."  
  
"I don't remember seeing anyone's name on the door, so I think anyone can be in here."  
  
He didn't know what it was about the girl that rubbed him the wrong way.  
  
"Well, you need to leave."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't move. "I'd like to see you make me."  
  
Draco glared at her, not at all liking her unresponsive attitude. "Do you even know who I am?"  
  
Her green eyes roamed over him in slight amusement. "Let's see. Cocky attitude, blond hair, and a total ass. You must be a Malfoy."  
  
He felt his mouth drop open in surprise, but he quickly covered it up with his normal glare. "I didn't realise my family's fame reached the states."  
  
The girl stood up and stretched, revealing very long legs that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "It doesn't," she stated, facing him squarely. "My mom went to Hogwarts with your father. She warned me about your family."  
  
She picked up her cloak and a small bag, looking at him with an exasperated expression that seemed oddly familiar. "She was right," she continued, moving past him easily enough. She stopped and faced him in the doorway.  
  
Draco noticed she was only a few inches shorter than his own six foot frame. He opened his mouth to reply, but she'd already cut him off before a sound escaped his lips.  
  
"It looks like you've gotten your way after all, hum?" She smiled knowingly at him. "It's all yours." And with that she disappeared from the compartment.  
  
* * * *  
  
As he sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, he still couldn't believe some little first year had gotten the last word. Over him. Draco Malfoy.  
  
He couldn't wait to see what house she'd end up in. Maybe Hufflepuff, he thought nastily, already planning his torture for her first year. Nothing worse than being sorted into Hufflepuff. Well, except maybe Gryffindor.  
  
A bunch of scared looking first years made their way through the Great Hall behind Professor McGonagall. Draco sat forward eagerly and waited for the show to begin.  
  
The first years were quickly sorted and Dumbledore was giving his usual beginning of term speech. Still no girl from the train.  
  
Where is she?  
  
He hadn't realised he said it out loud until Pansy Parkinson cozied up to him.  
  
"Where's who?" she pouted at him, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes inwardly. Three years after the Yule Ball, and she still thought they were an item. Even though he'd had countless numbers of girlfriends, she still assumed they were meant to be.  
  
"Just some first year I bumped into on the train. She mouthed of to me," he explained. He looked around the Great Hall in boredom. Maybe she got expelled.  
  
And then he saw her. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table next to Granger and that Weasley girl. There's no way she was a sixth or seventh year.  
  
"There are two new students I have the pleasure of introducing who come to us all the way from America. They have already been sorted into their houses," Dumbledore explained, to ward any confusion. "Jade Winthrop is a seventh year Gryffindor, while her sister Emerald is a Ravenclaw in her fifth year. I trust you all will make them feel quite welcome. That is all. Let us begin the feast."  
  
Draco glanced over at the Gryffindor table and saw her talking to the Weasley girl. Then she looked up and caught his eye and . . . smirked at him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jade listened as Ginny Weasley spoke animatedly to Hermione Granger about her upcoming Herbology class.  
  
Hermione turned to her. "Why aren't you finishing up your seventh year in America?"  
  
Jade smiled at her slightly. "Mom thought it would be better for us to be at Hogwarts. She went to school here and she loved it," she said, not giving any more information.  
  
"What was your old school like? I bet it was simply wonderful, " Ginny said dreamily.  
  
"It was," Jade answered happily. "It's completely different here. It's laid back, and they don't wear uniforms. And most of the students are half muggle, if they aren't alreadly muggle born. Purity isn't something we worry about."  
  
Ginny snorted unladylike. "Some people would rather die than go there, then."  
  
Jade raised an eyebrow and bite into a piece of chicken. "Are you talking about Malfoy and his friends?" she asked casually.  
  
"You know Malfoy?" they asked in unison.  
  
"I met him on the train. He tried to kick me out of his compartment."  
  
"Yes, that's the great Draco Malfoy, all right," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Just be glad that's all he tried to do. He can be a bit hands on at times, if you know what I mean."  
  
"Really," Jade murmmered quietly. She look over at the Slytherin table in wonder. Draco's nose was crinkled and he was staring at her in extreme distaste. You don't have a prayer, Malfoy, she thought, one corner of her mouth turning up. And she watched his eyes go wide with surprise.  
  
She flipped her hair and turned her attention back to the girls.  
  
"He doesn't seem that bad, really."  
  
Hermione almost choked. "Doesn't seem that bad?! You're obviously new. Draco Malfoy is the meanest git in the school. I don't think he's ever been nice a day in his life. He doesn't like anyone that isn't a pureblood like himself. Why do you think he hangs out with those buffoons Crabbe and Goyle? For fun?"  
  
Jade blinked at her in surprise. "Okay. Well." She stood up. "I'm exhausted from the trip. I'm going to bed," she said as she scrambled for the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco watched as that girl Winthrop rushed to the doors. He saw another girl run after her. She looked like a younger version of Winthrop. He assumed this was the Ravenclaw sister. An idea popped into his head. A very wicked idea. What better way to get revenge than ruin a pair of sisters' relationship? 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's chapter three. Hopefully it won't suck too much.  
  
Disclaimers: Like I said, don't own a thing. 'Cept Jade and Em. And the story. The rest is all hers.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Jade felt better in the morning. She missed her American school like crazy. Hogwarts wasn't as bad as she thought, though Ginny and Hermione were a bit high strung. Especially Hermione. And she had yet to meet Ginny's boyfriend, the famous Harry Potter. He was having Quidditch team meeting.  
  
Well, there was always class. Maybe I can get an autograph for the kids back home, she thought happily as Hermione came bounding in through the door.  
  
"I managed to talk Professor McGonagall into letting me hand out Gryffindor's class schedules. She said I'm probably the most responsible Head Girl in the history of Hogwartss." She handed Jade a sheet of paper. "We have double Potions with Slytherin first thing this morning."  
  
Jade sighed inwardly. "Befriend Draco Malfy," she mummbled to herself, repeating her mother's words. "Do whatever it takes."  
  
She dreaded the thought of talking to Malfoy again. She knew that when she did it would be the beginning of the end. The beginning of her destiny and the end of her old life. Damn Draco Malfoy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Em was waiting for her outside the entrance of the Great Hall. She smiled happily as her sister approached. "How was your first night in Gryffindor? Mine was really horrible. The kids in Ravenclaw are . . . well, too preppy."  
  
A faint crossed Jade's lips. "Em, they're British. They don't know any better. Mine was fine, by the way. I get to meet Harry Potter today."  
  
"Really?" Em's eyes went wide. "Get me an autograph, will you? The kids back home will freak. Have you run into you-know-who again?"  
  
"No, but I'm bound to," Jade answered ruefully. "I have double potions with him after breakfast. Great way to start the day, don't you think?"  
  
Em opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a bored, drawling voice. "Well, look who it is. The bloody Americans are apparently too stupid to find teh Great Hall when it's right in front of them."  
  
Jade felt her temper rising. How the hell was she supposed to help him when he was a complete ass? Em leaned over. "Control that teimper, sis."  
  
She turned around slowly, balling her hand into a tight fist. "Sorry, Malfoy, but are you too stupid to realize there's a whole other door, right there?" she said, pointing.  
  
Draco's eyes swept over her in slight annoyance before stepping in front of her. "Better watch that mouth of yours, or you just might lose Gryffindor some points in Potions.  
  
Jade looked up at him, her green eyes flashing."I'd be more worried about you losing house points, Draco."  
  
He wanted to slap and kiss her at the same time. She intrigued him. She had kept him up half the night thinking of a hundred ways to get her in the sack. A temptress and an angel.  
  
"Cat got your tongue?" she murmmured softly, the corners of her mouth turned up in a wicked grin.  
  
Great legs, he thought, eyeing them appreciatively under the school skirt, which was hiked up shorter than allowed. She obviously didn't care. Her waist was slim and he had to fight the urge to grab her and pull her close. His eyes moved up and settled on her very, er, well-endowed chest.  
  
"Malfoy, don't you know it's rude to stare at a girl's chest?" Jade told him in an amused tone, flicking her index finger under his chin, making him look at her.  
  
She was bold. No one ever touched Malfoys unless they were asked. Or told. It didn't seem to matter to her. And the evil grin she was giving him was sending fire through his veins. He wanted nothing more than to just push up against the wall and-  
  
The sister, his mind told him. You need to seduce the sister, remember?  
  
An inaudible sigh escaped his lips and he stepped away from her. Jade looked up at him through wide, knowing eyes.  
  
"Draco," she said so softly no one else could hear. "I hope you're not trying to get back at me by using my sister."  
  
"What?" This time he couldn't hide his surprise.  
  
She grinned broadly at him. "It wouldn't work. You're not really her type." Jade moved slowly to the entrance, where her sister stood waiting for her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was the second time in two days she'd left Draco Malfoy speechless. Life was good. Well, for her anyway.  
  
As she sat at the breakfast table, she didn't even need Ginny to point out that Malfoy looked ready to kill. She could feel it.  
  
"It's not a good way to befriend him, Jade," Em had scolded. "At this rate he'll never like you."  
  
Jade had rolled her eyes. "All I have to do is protect him. No one said he has to like me."  
  
And she knew he really didn't at the moment. It was worse when she was introduced to Harry Potter. She didn't understand what the big fuss was. He was very nice, but he seemed a little on the shy and quiet side. Nothing incredibly special. But it seemed to bother Malfoy immensely, nonetheless.  
  
Jade looked over her shoulder at him. He was giving her his most evil glare. She raised an eyebrow and waved.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She waved at him! She was acting as if nothing out of the ordinary happened before breakfast. She wasn't even fawning over Potter like the rest of the female population. Was she completely daft?  
  
Draco scowled down at his breakfast, not listening to the insesent chatter around him. He wasn't very hungry anymore. Bloody Winthrop. She was already ruining his appetite. SHE on the other hand seemed as healty as a cow, he thought sourly.  
  
He pushed his plate away in annoyance. He suddenly wasn't looking forward to Potions.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Taking his time, Draco entered the Potions classroom. He knew that even if Snape was already there, he wouldn't get in trouble. Why would a Slytherin? But Professor Snape always made a dramatic entrance at the beginning of the school year.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle moved past him and took the two seats in the back. Draco glanced around the room and realised there was only was one seat left. And it was next to that damn Winthrop.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jade was immersed in "Standard Book of Spells: Grade Seven" when someone plopped into the empty seat next to her. She didn't look up to see who it was. She already knew.  
  
"You're going to need more than that to pass THIS class."  
  
Jade's eyes never left the book. "Thank you for that brillant assement. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
Snape entered the classroom briskly. All conversations came to a complete halt. He stopped in front, taking in the classroom in distaste. His dark eyes fell on Jade and he cocked an eyebrow in curosity. But that quickly passed. "How many of you actually BOTHERED to do your essays?"  
  
A low groan filled the classroom, followed by the rustling of paper. "Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape barked out.  
  
Putting her book away, Jade let out a sigh.  
  
Snape once again looked in her direction, glancing at Malfoy. She shook her slightly. "These are going to be your permanent seats for the rest of the school year."  
  
Malfoy looked at her sharply. "I'm not sitting next to you. Snape and I'll have a discussion after class."  
  
"Oh, come off it, Malfoy," Jade said annoyed. "I promise I won't bite. And I don't have cooties."  
  
"What are cooties?"  
  
"No talking!" Snape snapped. "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. . . Winthrop, you each have a detention with me tonite. Seven o'clock. If either one of you is late, you'll serve more."  
  
He's doing this on purpose, she told herself unhappily. Damn Snape!  
  
"You got me a detention!" Malfoy whispered fiercely.  
  
Jade felt her cheeks flush with anger. "You helped get YOURSELF a detention, Malfoy!" she whispered back. "So shut up, you great big horse's ass!" Forget befriending him! She was tempted to kidnap him and keep him locked up in the dungeons for the next year. It's not like anybody would notice.  
  
She sat back in defeat, looking at Malfoy out of the corner of her eye. He was kind of cute when he wasn't being a jerk. Beautiful dark gray eyes, long white blond hair. Sharp cheekbones with an even sharper nose. Lips that would be very luscious if they weren't pursed in a thin, angry line at the moment..  
  
She rolled her eyes inwardly at the thought of him being good looking. And if her dreams were any indication, this was going to be a LONG year. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: Nothing is mine. Too bad, the extra money would help.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here it is my (hopefully not too crappy) fourth chapter.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Draco still hadn't gotten over the fact that she got him detention as he walked to Snape's classroom that night. She definitely kept him on his toes. He had to admit he did like her, even if he couldn't stand her.  
  
He was turning the corner when he heard loud voices coming from Snape's class.  
  
"I'm sure my mother didn't mean giving me detention with him!" It was Jade and she didn't sound too happy.  
  
"How else are you going to get to know him?"  
  
Draco pressed himself against the wall by the door, listening. Were they talking about him?  
  
"I can do it on my own, you know."  
  
"And you're doing a bang up job so far, aren't you, Jade?" Snape asked sharply. "Your sister told me about the incident on the train. And this morning before breakfast."  
  
Jade sighed. "It's his own damn fault for being rude. He's not very nice, Severus, in case you haven't noticed."  
  
She called Snape by his first name? She needed to to get to know HIM? What was going on?"  
  
"His father's not very nice. What did you expect?" Snape replied.  
  
"I don't know. He's not like that in my dreams. He's SO . . ." she said, trailing off softly.  
  
Draco pulled away from the wall and walked through the door. He didn't want to hear any more.  
  
"Different," Jade finished. She noticed Draco in the doorway and scowled.  
  
Snaped was rummaging through papers on his desk with keen interest. "Mr. Malfoy, you're late. Two more detentions for both of you."  
  
Jade looked ready to kill, but didn't say anything.  
  
Draco strolled over to Snape's area. "What do you want us to do, Professor?"  
  
Snape studied Draco, an evil little smile playing on his lips. "I want you two to clean out all the cabinets in this classroom."  
  
Draco shrugged. That was easy enough. It would take a mere fifteen minutes to complete. Simple little task and he be away from HER.  
  
Snape moved around his desk. "Both of your wands."  
  
They looked at him incredously. "What?" Draco exclaimed.  
  
Jade shook her head unhappily. "Do you think we're going to kill each other?" She handed over her wand reluctantly. Draco did the same.  
  
Snape ignored her and moved to the door. "You might want to get started if you'd like to finish at a decent hour."  
  
Draco watched him in disbelief. This was NOT happening. He was stuck in the dungeons with this bloody American for who knows HOW long, cleaning. WIth his HANDS.  
  
Jade moved over to the cabinets and began clearing them out. She removed her school robes and tossed them on a desk. She stood on her tiptoes to reach the top shelf.  
  
Draco watched as her skirt traveled higher up her thigh. Legs that went on for miles. Very, very nice legs for someone he hated. He had to keep his closed to stop the drool from spilling out.  
  
Jade stepped away from the first cabinet and dusted her hands off on her skirt. She turned around and rolled her eyes at Draco. "Are you going to help or just think naughty thoughts about me all night?"  
  
Draco's eyes grew wide. He wasn't liking the fact that she always caught him off guard. To be honest, he really wasn't liking her at all.  
  
"Well, you're not exactly a spring picnic yourself, you know," she snapped at him. She picked up rags from Snape's desk and threw one at his face.  
  
He easily caught it before it hit him. He tossed it on the floor and glared. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
Jade's face softened slightly. "You wouldn't understand." No, he really wouldn't, she agreed. At least not YET anyway. Why even bother? He probably won't even change. She turned to the next cabinet.  
  
"Why do you have to get to know me?"  
  
Jade visibly stiffened. "What?" She whirled around.  
  
Draco was casually leaning over Snape's desk, peering at the paper's sitting there. "Snape said he put us in detention together so YOU can to know me," he said slowly. He turned around, his expression blank. "Why are you here?"  
  
"My mother wanted me come here. Just like all the women in our family." Jade told him the half-truth.  
  
Draco straightened and strode over to her, a menacing look on his face. "I can get the truth out of you, you know."  
  
"Why do you care?" she said softly, looking up at him, her eyes dark.  
  
He didn't care. Did he? He shook himself slightly. No, of course he didn't. "Well, it has to do with me, doesn't it?" he answered smugly.  
  
Jade looked like she'd been slapped. She'd HOPED he'd be different. "Oh, that's right. I almost forgot. Malfoys only think about ONE thing: themselves," she said, her voice ice cold. "I'll make sure to remember it next time."  
  
Something like regret flashed in Draco's eyes, but it quickly disappeared. "Glad you realized that."  
  
Jade turned and started tossing things over her shoulder, narrowly missing Draco by centimeters. "And to think I actually CARED," she huffed out.  
  
He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around. "You don't know me well enough to cared."  
  
Tears filled Jade's eyes and she bit her lip. "That's what you'd like to think." She tried to ignore his hands on her shoulders. Tried to ignore how his closeness fogged her brain, wouldn't let her think. It made her WEAK. She couldn't afford to be weak.  
  
"Your mother. She's the only one you think truly cares about you. Your father, Lucius, to you, is only satisified because you're a male heir. He's not proud that you're grades aren't as good as Hermione Granger's. He doesn't beat you, but he might as well with the tongue he has. You don't have what you could call real friends. They're more like spies for the Death Eaters and your father."  
  
She paused, watching his face go paler, noticing his fingers tightening on her shoulders. "Lucius wants you to be just. Like. Him. But even now you're trying to come up with ways to get out of it. You're not like him at all. You're a good person, though no one would ever guess it.  
  
"And then there are the dreams. The girl you can't see. The one who loves you with all your faults. The one you think you love. The one who dies because of you," she finished, no emotion present.  
  
Draco's gray eyes were clouded with confusion. "How do you know all that? No one knows about that. NO ONE."  
  
Jade shrugged as if it happened every day. It just comes to me," she lied. She lifted a hand to his cheek, caressing it softly. "You really don't know, do you?"  
  
Know what? What could he possibly know? She scared him. Very few people managed to scare Draco Malfoy. But she did. And he wanted her. "The girl in my dream. Is she real?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Draco stared down at her, feeling himself being tugged by her mesmerizing green eyes. They were absolutely beautiful. Her hand was warm on his skin, sending pleasurable sparks throughout his body. He was leaning down of his own free will. "So, Winthrop, you're telling me some girl I've never met is in love with me?"  
  
She smiled. "The name's Jade. And I never said you've never met her." She smoothly moved her hand to the back of his neck and pulled his head towards his.  
  
Their lips touched and he knew her secret. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: Nothing but Jade, Em and the plot are mine.  
  
A/N: Another chapter that took me forever to finish. I had the worst writer's block for this story, but managed to write and finish 2 other stories. So hopefully you'll all like it.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Draco knew who she was and he barely knew her. She'd been haunting his dreams for years and now she was in his arms, moving her mouth over his.  
  
Jade opened her mouth and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in to join hers.  
  
He shuddered at the intimate feeling. He'd kissed plenty of girls and done a lot more, but this was different. She responded to him so fiercely it rocked him back.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, while he leaned against a desk for support.  
  
He felt her hands run through his hair, messing the hair that had taken him hours to slick back just so. And it didn't bother him.  
  
All coherent thoughts were quickly leaving his head. And if he didn't stop kissing her soon, he was going tot toss her on one of the empty desks and join her.  
  
The door the the classroom swung open and hit the wall with a bang. They sprung apart as if on had scalded the other with boiling hot water.  
  
"I see you're not even CLOSE to being finished," Snape said in a harsh tone. "Another ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
Jade smoothed her skirt, before turning and glaring at Snape. She was still trying to get her breathing in check. She peeked a glance at Draco. His mouth was open ajar and he was regarding her with a pained look.  
  
Good, she thought rather nastily. At least now he was feeling a fraction of what he'd been putting her through for years  
  
But he never knew, another voice disagreed.  
  
She ignored it. "Can we go now?" she snapped.  
  
Draco vaguely wondered why Snape let her talk to him like that.  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed into slits. "You'll finish this tomorrow evening. And next time," Snape continued as Draco reached the door. "I'd prefer it if you cleaned out the cabinets instead of each other's mouths."  
  
Jade watched helplessly as Draco rushed from the room. He was in a hurry to get away from her.  
  
"Do you plan to sleep here, Miss Winthrop?"  
  
She sighed as she swept up her robes. "You're a real ass, Uncle Severus."  
  
A hint of a smile played on his lips. "It tends to run in the family, so do watch out."  
  
"And you wonder why mom married a muggle, with wizarding relatives like you."  
  
Snape snorted "I'm sure she could've married someone worse than your father."  
  
Jade headed towards the door. "By the way, next time you talk to her, tell her I said hi."  
  
"So you and Snape are related."  
  
Jade didn't jump at the sound of Draco's voice as she made her way through the dungeons. She stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Eavsdropping is a little low, even for you, Malfoy."  
  
He frowned. "I wanted to see you before you disappeared up to Gryffindor," he admitted, not realising he said it.  
  
She blinked at him. Her heart raced at his words. "I have to get to bed, Malfoy," she said softly.  
  
Draco glared at her back. "So you kiss me and that's it?"  
  
She stopped walking, but didn't turn around. "Why do you care?" she asked over her shoulder. "You're just going to go back to your room and ponder how you can get into my pants. Then give up and sneak into Pansy Parkinson's bed."  
  
He could feel his face turning red. "Stop doing that!"  
  
Jade whirled around. "Why? Feeling a bit guilty?" She approached him with the stealth of a cat. "Afraid you might actually feel something for me?"  
  
He sneered at her. "I don't know you well enought to feel even a little bit for you."  
  
Her green eyes flashed amusement and she smiled. "You will."  
  
"Oh, right," he snapped. "I forgot you're the girl in my dreams. You know everything about me, don't you?"  
  
The smile never left her face. "That and then some."  
  
Draco was determined to get a rise out of her. Anything was better than the smug look on her face. "So you love me?" he mocked. "Didn't realise muggles had hearts."  
  
Jade's eyes narrowed slightly. "No, it's Malfoy's that don't have hearts," she retorted. "And I said the girl loved you to get your attention. I lied."  
  
That stung a bit. Two could play it that way. "Just so you know, if I'd known you had any muggle blood in you, I wouldn't have let you kiss me."  
  
Jade smiled knowingly. "I know. But I also know that if I tried to kiss you right now, you wouldn't try to stop me. You liked my kiss."  
  
He glared, not answering her. He half hoped she WOULD kiss him again. But he wouldn't admit it.  
  
She stood close to him and he was sure she could hear the rapid beat of his heart at her nearness. She leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Good night, Draco."  
  
Draco watched her run off, and after a few moments, sauntered off to the Slytherin common room.  
  
She made him feel things he never had with any other girl he'd kissed before. Longing. Longing to touch her, to kiss her again, to hear her moaning his name.  
  
But that wasn't going to happen, he thought coldly, as he made his way to his prefect's room. She was a muggle and he couldn't have anything to do with her kind. Even if she was under his skin.  
  
If Lucius found out . . . Well, he wouldn't think about that.  
  
Draco laid his head on his pillow and thought about what she said. He wasn't planning on sneaking into Pansy's room. He wasn't that desperate anymore. She was never really his type, just someone he used to pass the time.  
  
He closed his eyes and attempted to sleep. His skin was still warm and his blood felt like it was still on fire. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't be sleeping that night.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Draco wasn't the only one who had trouble sleeping. Jade tossed and turned for hours before giving up.  
  
A light tapping on the window made her sit up in bed. She opened the window and let in a beautiful white colored owl. The owl dropped a note in her hand and landed on her night stand.  
  
Jade smiled as she watched the owl drink heartily out of her glass of water. "Arwen, hi, girl. How are you?"  
  
The note was from her mother telling her to be in front of the Gryffindor fireplace in a half hour.  
  
As promised her mother's face appeared in the fireplace thirty minutes later.  
  
"Hello, darling."  
  
"Hi, mom."  
  
Laura Winthrop smiled brightly at her daughter. "How are things with Malfoy?"  
  
"He's still a jerk, even after we kissed. He has this fascination with me and him rolling around in his bed."  
  
Laura laughed ruefully. "His father was the same way. I think it's in their blood."  
  
Jade sighed, sitting back in her seat. "Did you ever want to kill him?"  
  
"All the time. But he wasn't always like that."  
  
"But, mom, you always knew the outcome, why'd you even bother?"  
  
"I was young and foolish," Laura explained. "I thought I could change the future. And everything would work out. He and I would get married and live happily ever after."  
  
Jade knew her mother didn't like to bring up the past, so she changed the subject. "You and Severus need to have a talk."  
  
"What has my ass of a brother done now?"  
  
"He gave me and Draco another two detentions. He thinks that's the only way I'll get to know him."  
  
Laura grinned. "He's just trying to help."  
  
Jade crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, thanks to him, Draco doesn't want much to do with me."  
  
"Give him time, sweetheart. He's not like us. He doesn't understand what he's feeling yet. It's his own way of coping."  
  
"I know," Jade breathed out. "I just don't know if I can put up with his muggle hating attitude."  
  
Laura sighed. "That's the way he was raised. But it will change."  
  
Jade shrugged, no wanting to think about anything that had to do with HIM. "Mom, I'm tired and I have to get up early. I'll be introducing Em to Harry Potter in the morning."  
  
Laura gave her a knowing smile. "All right, darling. Give Em my love. And don't worry about Draco Malfoy. Everything will work out."  
  
Jade smiled sadly. "I know. Love you, mom."  
  
"I love you, too, Jade."  
  
Jade stood up when her mother's face disappeared and tried to get some sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers:**  Not mine.  

**A/N:** Latest chapter.  Had major writer's block so those of you that do like this story, please review.  Even if you hate it and it sucks.  Thanks!

Chapter Six 

He had his dream again.  Twice in fact.  And for the first time ever he saw her face.  Sure enough it was Jade.  He couldn't say he was surprised in the least.  It just made him hate her more.

            Damn women, he thought sourly as he stared at the concrete ceiling over his head.  Why did she have to show up now, of all times?  He had an inexplicable feeling that she would ruin all the plans he was making before the year was out.  He  was going to disappear without a trace.  Lucius wouldn't find him and no one would remember him.

            He sighed loudly in disappointment knowing it wouldn't take affect for a while yet.  He sat up and pulling his bed curtains aside, noticing Crabbe and Goyle had already gone to the Great Hall.

            Like that was a surprise.  The only thing those two lumps were ever in a hurry for was meals.  It was just as well.  Draco wasn't in a particularly charitable mood at the moment.

*~*

            Pansy Parkinson was impatiently waiting for him in the common room.  He regarded her coolly as she stepped up to him and slipped her arm through his.

            They'd had a few rounds in the sack, Draco recalled with a shudder.  Not very memorable rounds, but it had satisfied his needs at the time.

            As they headed up the stairs, he couldn't help but compare the pug-faced girl to Winthrop.

            Parkinson had nothing on Winthrop when it came to looks.  _But looks weren't as important as money and heritage to Malfoys_, he thought with disdain.

             He tried to shrug her off before they reached the Great Hall, but she had a grip like a bear.

            "And after breakfast we could go to my room," she was saying slyly.

            His eyes narrowed. "Sorry, Pansy, but you just don't do it for anymore."

            She dropped his hand immediately as if he'd burned her. "Since when?  I was good enough during the summer."

            Draco lifted an eyebrow in slight amusement. "Yes, you were.  But I was a bit desperate then."

            Pansy went white. "Wait until my father hears about this."

            She began yelling then, a horrid sound, but he paid no attention.  He was thinking about his father's reaction to him using and dumping Parkinson's daughter.  He would not be happy at all.  The day was suddenly looking a little brighter.

            Draco felt a familiar pair of green eyes upon his back and turned around.  Jade was staring back at him, a hopeful smile playing on her lips.

~*~

            It had been a long and sleepless night for Jade, and the day threatened to be even worse.

            She introduced Em and Harry, and wasn't the least bit surprised as a spark of attraction flew between them.  It had always been em's destiny to marry "the boy who lived" (though she didn't know it); just as saving and falling in love with Draco Malfoy was hers.

            They were outside the Great Hall.  Harry and Em kept glancing at each other, trying to be subtle, while Ginny was anxiously hopping from one foot to the other.

            Jade saw Malfoy round the corner, followed closely by pansy Parkinson, who was talking animatedly.

            She watched as he whispered something that made Pansy's face go white.  And she couldn't help but feel a little joyous at that.  There was just something about her that jade didn't like or trust.

            Draco rolled his eyes as Parkinson started yelling.  It was a horrible sound.  Shrill and high-pitched, like a dog whistle.  But apparently Draco was used to it.  He was looking around, blatantly ignoring her.

            She smiled at him when his eyes met hers.  His expression was curious, as if he was trying to figure her out.

            Ginny tugged on the sleeve of her robe. "Are you coming?"

            Jade turned to her. "I'll be right there." She paused and took a quick look at all the students filing past them. "Ginny, Seamus was looking for you earlier."

            Her face brightened a notch and jade watched her head happily into the hall.  That was enough.  At least Ginny wouldn't be jealous when Em and her current boyfriend started dating.

            "Don't you have anything better to do than take up space in the halls?"

            Jade smiled at Draco when she turned around.  Pansy was nowhere to be seen.  He didn't look like his normal leering self.  His hair seemed relieved of its usual globs of goo and dark circles surrounded his piercing eyes.  He wasn't smirking.  It was replaced by a pained look of some sort she'd seen many times in her own reflections.  He looked almost human for a change.

            "I was actually waiting for you, Malfoy," she answered smoothly. "Are you all done with your girlfriend?"

            Draco stuffed his hands in his pockets as he scowled at her. "She's _not_ my girlfriend, not that it's any of your business."

            Jade shrugged and turned. "You're right, it's not.  I'll see you in detention."

            He frowned, hardly believing what he did next.  He reached out an arm and grabbed hers. "Wait."

            She hid a smug grin before she looked at him. "What is it?"

            He didn't say anything for a moment, as if he was trying to find the words.  His eyes glazed over a bit before studying her carefully. "Why do you care so much?"

            Jade didn't touch him, but she may as well have.  The air was filled with an odd mixture of tension and electricity.  It made the hairs on his arms stand on edge.

            She smiled sadly at him and shook her head.  "He really messed you up, didn't he?"

            "No one messed me up, Winthrop," he snapped out. "So don't even _think _about feeling sorry for me."

            She was looking at him through wide innocent green eyes.  Like she believed in him.  He had to stop this now.  She had to realize the only thing that was important was him.  He wasn't going to change.  Especially for her.

            And then it hit him.  He wouldn't admit it then, but deep down he _wanted_ to change.  For her.  He didn't know why he cared, when he'd only known her for a few days.

            It scared him.  It was the only thing in his life that _really_ scared him.

            Draco let out a shaky breath. "Let someone else be your charity case."

            Her smile never wavered.  It was as if she could see right through him.  She knew he was lying. "You're right.  Neville needs a little help this year."

            His silver eyes flashed suddenly as she turned to leave. "You're going to help Longbottom?" The words slid out of his mouth in a hiss.

            Jade tossed a silky laugh over her shoulder as she shrugged. "I'll see you in detention, Draco."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers: can I skip this part yet?**

**A/N: Okay, those of you who actually liked reading this story, here's the long awaited seventh chapter.**

Chapter Seven 

            It was hour after agonizing hour for Draco.  His classes weren't the least bit interesting and he couldn't concentrate.  All his thoughts were on one very aggravating, but tempting female Gryffindor.

            He tried everything to get her off his mind.  Studying was a disaster.  Flying just landed him into a tree.  He couldn't even poke fun at Potter properly.

            It made him moody as hell.  Even Crabbe and Goyle apparently had the smarts to stay away from him.

            The only thing that made the day worth while was his upcoming detention.  But it wasn't because of _her_.  No.  He just figured it would pass the time quicker than anything else.

            He even showed up to detention ten minutes early.  He told himself it was because he didn't want to be stuck with her _again_. 

            "You're early, Mr. Malfoy," professor Snape noted with surprise. "In a hurry to clean shelves?"

            Draco crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow in mock amusement. "I had just one question.  If you're a death eater, how is it you're related to a muggle?"

            Snape stared down his nose at the young Slytherin.  "A bit nosy, aren't you?  But if you're that curious, my sister married a muggle after her heart was broken by a man just like _you_."

            Draco sneered. "And you allowed that?  You let her taint wizarding blood with the likes of them?"

            "Before you point fingers, _Malfoy_," he spat out. "Maybe you should talk to your father about why Jade's mother married a muggle."

            Draco opened his mouth to question him, but was cut off by Jade clearing her throat from the door.

            She looked at Draco with hurt in her eyes before turning to her uncle. "Should I pick up where I left off, Professor Snape?"

            "Go right ahead, Miss Winthrop.  And maybe this time, Mr. Malfoy might _actually_ help."

            Jade tossed Draco a nasty look. "That's all right.  I wouldn't want him to associate with the my kind."

            Draco sneered at her in return, but he felt guilty for hurting her.  That was something new. "Right in one, Winthrop.  I wouldn't want to dirty my robes any further than I already have."

            She moved past him to the shelf and began removing various bottles and such.  Her uncle sat behind his desk grading papers.

            Draco crossed his arms and strolled over to her area, vaguely wondering why his insult wasn't affecting her in the slightest. "It's my detention too, you know."

            "Is that your way of trying to help?" she questioned. "Because if it is, I don't need or want it."

            He scowled at her back, but sat down.

            "What are your plans this weekend, Jade?" Snape asked conversationally.

            She looked over at him and shrugged. "I can't really say," she replied with a sly smile.

            "Or should I ask how many rules you plan on breaking?"

            She smiled at him over shoulder. "Wouldn't you like to know, Severus."

            He shrugged and turned back to his papers, but Malfoy snorted. "Plotting with the Dream Team, are you?"

            When she didn't answer, he shot her another nasty look.  He opened his mouth, but she whirled around. 

            "Whatever you're going to say," she said in a deadly voice. "I suggest you don't."

            Draco glared. "Professor," he began, not angling his head. "I'll finish my detention tomorrow evening, when she's not here."

            Snape nodded caustically. "And Mr. Malfoy, the next time you speak to your father, ask him about what I told you."

            Draco felt a mixture of emotions as he left the room.  It was confusion and something else that was unfamiliar: jealousy.

~*~

            His father's face greeted him in the fireplace when he got back to his room.

            "You're late, Draco," he said in his usual aristocratic tone.

            "Sorry, father.  I had detention with Snape."

            Lucius' eyes snapped to his sharply. "And why is that?"

            Draco rolled his eyes as he plopped down in the nearest chair. "This stupid Gryffindor got me in trouble.  And she's American.  New, too."

            Lucius eyes his son with obvious distaste. "And you let her get you in trouble?  I thought you were sharper than that, Draco."

            His father's tone annoyed him to know end, but he knew from past experience not to say anything.  Draco rolled his words off his shoulders like a bug. "Well, Snape gave her detention, too, and she's his niece," he explained aimlessly.

            His father face turned to him abruptly. "Snape's niece?"

            Draco shrugged. "Yes.  Apparently her father's a muggle."

            Lucius sneered, so unlike him. "How unfortunate."

            "It's odd, don't you think?" Draco wondered out loud.  And then he remembered. "Father, Professor Snape said you knew why her mother married a muggle.  Why did she?"

            Lucius stared at him coldly. "She was a stupid little Gryffindor who wanted me after she was already tainted by mudbloods and the like.  I wasn't that desperate, so naturally she blames me for ruining their family blood line."

            Draco frowned, taking in his words.

            "And I want you to stay away from her, Draco.  She's no good.  Everyone on that side of Severus' family is nothing but trouble."

            He opened his mouth to reply, but thought better of it.  He nodded instead.  He'd find out the truth eventually.  He had to.

            "How is school coming along?"

            "Fine.  Just as boring as last year and the year before that," he commented dryly.

            "Good, good." Lucius nodded absently, not really listening. "I spoke to our Lord today.  He's looking forward to the next generation of Death Eaters."

            Draco forced himself not to grimace at the mention of Voldemort. "Oh, is he?  That's just great."

            "He wants to initiate you all around the Christmas holiday," he continued.

            "That certainly sounds like something to look forward to," Draco deadpanned.

            "Well, it is." Lucius sighed. "It's getting late, Draco, and you do have school tomorrow.  Your mother sends her love.  Good night."

            "Good night, Father." 

And with that Lucius Malfoy's face disappeared, leaving his son to deal with yet another sleepless night.


End file.
